Crossed Paths
by Bookluver34567
Summary: A new prophecy has been made and Harry isn't the only one affected. This new prophecy could result in a new outcome in this tragic war. "The three shall conquer the Dark Lord Bring him to his fate One will wield the hearty sword One shall fall at the open Gate The signal for the final battle Prosperity shall be found It, a silent sound."


**Okay. Hey guys. This whole story will be posted in one chapter area. Its a long story I must admit. Though it is very important that you all answer the poll question in my Profile because that is much needed for this story to continue or I will be forced to choose myself on who dies.. Oops, I think I gave away some of the story. Welps, not bad but just answer the question while reading. Hope you enjoy the story with more brilliant ideas to come when I finish the two I'm working on now. This and my MR story. ENJOY. R&R please, answer the poll, favorite, and follow. BIG plot ahead guys. Oh, Ps. Follow me on INSTAGRAM AT hyp3_misfit**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The rain hadn't ended. It'd been going since the battle began. It showered down on each figure, pelting them with knives. It was like a cleansing dieing away some of the flames, yet they were oblivious.

The rain did little to nothing in stopping the raging flames, the houses combusting, engulfed by the fire that lapped at the sweltering wood and singed the dieing ashes. Blasts of green, red and other colors flashed at random, cries of rage and anguish echoing vibrantly. Spells hit their marks and brought down enemies, few cowards disapparating.

The aurors marched on, taking down the Death Eaters, the wild flames billowing upward, intoxicating the air and prowling over remaining buildings.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin led the group. Sirius, a young man with shoulder length black hair, grey eyes and kind features, as stoic and tense. Remus' light brown hair hung in his face, obscuring his view. Sirius held up a hand. The others stopped. More than two dozen death eaters were standing before them, disgracefully outnumbering their ten. It seemed impossible, from a distance, to tell who were the good and the opposing. But you could see the bravery and pride in every Aurors' face, though hated murder in the Death Eaters'. A green blast shot forward, signaling everyone to charge, the shot's origin unknown.

Sirius panted heavily, the lack of oxygen and us of so much energy taking its toll. He could almost feel the black smoke snaking into his veins and encasing his heart. He wheezed. A small chocked cough had him on guard in seconds. His eyes narrowed and did a 360 scan.

The sky, already dark by night, was starless and the ground was a sickly grey, forcing the scene into an even more devastating form.

To his left was another auror taking on three Death Eaters, to his right, a turnt over chunk of wall. Another fit of coughs emitted from there. He moved steadily quietly moving forward. The coughs became more harsh and desperate. He was now directly in front of the slab of stone. It sat awkwardly, jutting out of the ground in an uneven shape. Carefully, he walked around, wand ready. He didn't expect what he found.

Two boys, looking somewhat around the ages of thirteen or fourteen, the could've been ten, he couldn't tell, were crumpled at the base of the rock. One was unconscious, lying limp across the other's chest, who was awake and glaring at him. They were twins, he noticed, both with midnight black hair and, the one awake, with crystalline light blue eyes. The boy suddenly began spluttering with coughs, latching onto his twin tighter. Sirius snapped out of his thoughts, his paternal instincts taking over.. He lent down, arms outstretched.

"Come on. I'll take you somewhere safe." he coaxed.

The boy shook his head, eyes trained on Sirius.

"N-no," he rasped. "Leave us alone."

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned at the familiar voice. Remus was running towards him. He waited as his werewolf friend approached. A wretched cough met his ears. The boy seemed to be teetering towards unconsciousness as his eyes flickered. Remus skidded to a halt. He glanced down at the boys.

"Everyone's leaving. There's just too many. There's nothing left. Everywhere else has already been searched." he said urgently.

"No. Don't n-need help. G'way." the boy slurred.

"Come-" Sirius was cut off abruptly.

"Well, well ,well! Lookie here, boys, fresh meat!" Five Death Eaters approached, cackling maniacally as if from an insane asylum.

Remus growled and Sirius' jaw clenched. The boy's eyes suddenly widened.

"N-NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" he cried out. The Earth began to rumble, vibrating under their feet. Remus and Sirius stumbled, gripping the wall to steady themselves. The Death Eaters weren't as lucky. They tripped, just as the ground seemed to rip itself open like a gaping mouth, swallowing them whole. The ground bucked then sealed itself, lying still. There wasn't a sound of any screams of the them plummeting to the center of the Earth.

Along silence.

"WHAT THE BLOODY-"

"SIRIUS! As much as I want to know to, we can't leave them here and we have to leave now." Remus commanded fire had swallowed almost everything, every house nothing but piles of splintered wood. Sirius didn't argue, but instead glanced down at the boys. He'd fallen unconscious now. He sighed and hefted him up as Remus grabbed the other, and disapparated.

* * *

The half moon was encased in the night sky, dully casting a white hue over the glistening lake that was easily seen from the high window of the castle. They appeared just outside of the Hogwarts barriers, close to the castle but still a bit far at the same time. The forbidden forest seemed even more forbidden, black shadows and quiet hoots echoing Remus adjusted his hold on the small boy. He could feel every bone his body from the ridge of his back to his ribs. The boy twitched, his forehead coming to rest against Remus' shoulder.

His werewolf senses were on high alert. The forest was no happy place. Dark creatures lurked, ready to pounce.

* * *

The old Headmasters and Mistresses hung in paintings above the polish wooden desk. The large circular room was brightly illuminated by candles, their flames flickering and dancing on the walls. Dozens of silver objects with different uses whirred and spun, whizzing quietly or lying still on the desk and in the cabinets on the walls. A window overlooking the lake on the wall to the left.

"This isn't the time to be offering sweets, Albus!" Sirius snapped. Him, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape and Professor Minerva Mcgonagall.

**(AN: I'm not going into full detail with anyone else since you all know what they look like. Any exceptions will be because of someone's else's point of view.")**

"Quiet, Black! You'll wake the entire castle." Snape sneered. Minerva rolled her eyes.

Two months into the year, TWO MONTHS, and already something serious has happened. She sighed tiredly.

"Both of you shut up." she bristled

Dumbledore sat in his chair at full height, his blue eyes lost their usual twinkle behind his half moon specticals.

"This is a tragic loss of many lives. It is lucky that we managed to at least save someone. Based on what you have told me, they possess powers far beyond my power and even Voldemort."

Sirius frowned.

"That doesn't make sense at all. You and Voldemort are the most powerful wizards in the world aside from Merlin but he's long dead."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, but Voldemort and I both started out as children. Merlin did as well Every witch, wizard and human being did. We start small and grow. This is very odd, I must agree. I think a proper introduction and interrogation is in order. Poppy is taking care of them, I presume?"

"Yes, Dumbledore. We left them in the Hospital Wing." said Remus

**(I'm sorry if this part seemed slow. I just wanted to get that conversation over.)**

* * *

He groaned and sat up. His head spun. He coughed and glanced around. He was in some kind of infirmary It was like a rectangular room that stretched out with arching windows above every other bed, which were lined on either wall. His bed was on the left, five beds from the large oak doors that entered the room. Moon light spilled across the whiten linen sheets, casting a dark shadow.

His eyes fell upon a lump in the bed next to his, a tuft of raven hair protruding from the underneath the blankets. He moved to wake his brother. This place was unknown territory and anything to anyone was untrustworthy.

A woman suddenly came bustling towards him. She was short with wispy grey hair. Her skin looked withered slightly from age, but she looked young at the same time. She was smiling kindly at him, mumbling about how he needed rest.

He didn't accept that.

"... You should be sleeping still..." she frowned and took out her wand. He tensed. She waved it and different colors flashed at the tip.

Hot red, a pale blue, forest green... he stopped paying attention. He watched silently as her frown deepened.

"Malnourished, too pale..." she continued mumbling to herself. He scanned for any escape routs and found none other than the large oak doors. All he needed to do was wait for her to leave before rousing his twin and escaping. He dully felt something being forced into her hands.

"Drink up." she said. "It'll help." He refused to bring it anywhere near him and scowled at her. She turned stern abruptly. He glared at her.

He out right refused to bring the goblet anywhere close to his lips which seemed to miff her.

"Now see here! I'm only trying to-"

"Calm down Poppy. I am sure there is an explanation for actions of such."

He craned his neck to see none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. He huffed. All he saw was an old man. He was tall, very tall, with a long silvery beard tucked neatly into his belt. He eyed the midnight blue robes with moving stars and constellations. Bright, twinkling blue eyes stared at him from behind half moon spectacles.

His expression didn't change at the entrance of the historical man, but his eyes traveled to the other occupants who had accompanied him in. One was tall, broad shouldered with stubble lining his chin and cheeks with shoulder length black hair and silver eyes. The other, was smaller, brown short hair, blue eyes and an older looking face and stance.

Dumbledore smiled at him and he looked at the older male oddly.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and my colleges, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." he introduced. He winced at the sight of them. Those two were there when the Death Eaters attacked.

"We have come regarding the events that took place two days ago when Remus and Sirius found you. You displayed great amounts of power. I know you probably want nothing to with us but you understand the seriousness of this, do you not? Two unknown boys are found and create a crack in the earth to swallow some Death Eaters without a wand. Surely for the protection of others and paranoia, such an event should be investigated?"

He blinked. It was if he was reading his... . He scowled and put up mental barriers ignoring the temporary shock that flitted through Dumbledore's eyes briefly.

"Investigation is always done from paranoia and protectiveness. That's your business. Though, that doesn't equal in my cooperation." he spoke for the first time.

"I am sorry. It is our job to protect what we have left. Something unknown is feared, yes but also curious. No one wishes either of you harm. Your brother seems in need of medical care, yes? We can provide that, only if you cooperate. If not, we will have to resort to force as very well, Veritaserum." Dumbledore said.

His eyes lost there twinkle and Lupin and Black tensed.

His glare slackened and he glanced at his brother. His twin's chest rose and fell under the blankets, his pale skin stood out and each breath came out as a slight wheeze. He shut his eyes briefly. He was angry. Angry at his life,and at being manipulated. Everyone used his brother's poor health against them both. His twin had said to forget him on multiple occasions but he had refused. He'd promised his parents he'd take care of him and himself and he couldn't even without his promise. Without his brother, he would be all alone and surely then, would he break.

"What do you want to know?" he ground out.

Dumbledore was no longer smiling, the twinkle had long since left. He stepped closer towards his bed, a sudden weariness known.

"I want to know everything. Anything that can help us understand what has happened."

He couldn't believe it but he had to. His whole life wasn't something he wanted to tell, but he had to say something.

He bit his lip and looked away. Weariness and unease nagging his mind.

He turned back to them and grimaced.

" We... I don't know. Our parents were powerful. We inherited it, simple. We could always do wandless magic. One day they died and we were left alone. End of story. Those Death Eaters just go in my way."

Dumbledore frowned. "I do not believe that is the whole truth."  
"I had given you your chance. Sirius, the Veritaserum."

(An: Dumbledore's isn't normally this cold but desperate times call for desperate measures. Sorry for his OOCness)

A charm was cast to prevent any movement as Dumbledore tilted the clear liquid down his throat. He shuddered. He felt all of his willpower seep away as he sat, rigid and emotionless.

"What is your name?"

He bit his lip but the words were forced out anyway.

"Fang Crestfallen."

"Your brothers name?"

"Fell Crestfallen."

"Birth date?"

" 1982, 5th of September."

(AN: That would make them 13 years old)

"Parents?

"Emilia Crestfallen nee Medina and Edward Crestfallen."

Each question was answered in monotone, the words forced from his lips.

"How did they die?"

"Some Death Eaters attacked our house. Fell and I escaped but they didn't make it out."

"Your magic, any knowledge?"

"Yes. Our parents wanted to detach from the wizarding world but taught us magic still. I knew they were keeping something from us or knew something we didn't. They taught us powerful spells. All wandless. When they died and Death Eaters followed us everywhere it only raised my suspicions Including when we were captured by them on multiple occasions and tortured for information on things we didn't know."

"What kind of information? What did they ask of you?"

Fang breathed a shaky little breath.

"They asked where some stone was. The Mortem Stone. They asked what I knew about it and to take them to it. They said I was the key to destroying Voldemort alongside Fell and, Harry Potter. They said we could find all the Horcruxes and that we were dangerous and to be disposed of but we escaped."

"How?"

"We are animagi. Both jet black dogs. The thought we were grims and we ran."

Dumbledore stared at him absently. He looked disturbed. Lupin and Black exchanged glances briefly.

Fang felt the potion wear off and he shuddered again.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for this information and I apologize for the use of such means. Again no one means you or your brother harm. I know you want to leave and go as far away as possible but I can't let you do that. If Voldemort is looking for you and you ARE the key, than you need to remain safe. It is getting rather late. I suggest you get some rest. Your arrangements shall be dealt with in the morning."

That was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

* * *

Fang's eyes yet again fluttered open, only to be greeted by harsh sunlight. He shut his eyes again and groaned lowly. Last night...

He sat bolt upright, quietly slipping out of his bed and to his brother's. Fell was curled in a fatal position and still looked like death. Fang frowned and grimaced. Fell needed help. He sighed and sat on Fell's bed and his fingers brushing over the black curls. A smidgen of a smile quirked his lips. Both, were covered in dirt and years of neglect but he still remembered every detail about Fell.

Midnight hair with honey blonde highlights that naturally curled. Bright green eyes, so unlike his own blue, that shone with excitement and carefree glee. The light giggle and girlish squeals he denied he made. Fang's smile faded. It wasn't like that anymore. He was sickly looking and occasionally had coughing fits. Nothing but uncertainty and shy fear was left behind. They had been tortured for information so long that paranoia and cold guard was all that Fang had left. And the love for his brother.

(AN: This is not slash alright! Sheesh! Brothers love one another! Family!)

"...ng... ang... Fang?"

Fang blinked and turned towards the big blue hues staring back at him.

"Yeah?"

Fell crinkled his nose. "You were daydreaming. I could tell, you had that stupid look on your face," Fell smiled. "But you always have that look on your face."

Fang growled playfully. "Oh really?" Fell nodded.

At that moment, Fang forgot all of last night and all of his worries or thoughts that someone might hear them. All he wanted to do was relish in the sound of Fell's uncontrollable giggles as he tickled him.

"I give, I give!" Fell gasped, pinned beneath Fang.

Fang quirked an eyebrow and smirked slyly, hand poised over Fell's belly.

"Are you sure? How about, 'Fang is the greatest of all'?"

Fell shook his head.

"Well then you leave me no choice..."

"Fang don- ACK!" Fell was cut off by his only squeals as Fang blew into his stomach.

"OKAY! Okay... Fang is th-the greatest- heehehe- of all- Ahaha!"

Fang stopped with a final blow and sat back. Fell panted heavily, pouting. Fang turned away instantly. Fell's puppy eyes made him melt every time and Fell knew that.

Fang knew that look like the back of his hand. Fell would tilt his head down, cocking it to the side, his bangs sweeping into his eyes and ever so slightly looking up along with the a reddish blush dusting his cheeks. A pout, that was mastered by the best. Fell started whining also in a very childish voice.

"Fang dat was mean. I tought you wuved me?"

Fang rolled his eyes, turning back to Fell and avoided looking directly at him. He held his hands up in a clawing motion.

"Dan't make me tickle you again." Fell pouted some more before stopping.

"So where are we? Did we finally make it to Hogwarts?"

Fang sighed. He'd been dreading this. Both him and Fell had heard of Hogwarts from their parents. When they died Fell had suggested they go there as sanctuary. Fell had managed to convince him. He knew Hogwarts was the safest place possible but... he just wasn't a people person. Nor was Fell but the younger twin seemed to want to go anywhere but back to the streets.

"Yeah."

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his chair in concern. He seemed to have aged a thousand more years while he thought. The prophecy never spoke of such unless...

He stood up abruptly, sky blue robes billowing as he swept out of his office. He moved swiftly and determined towards the Divination classroom. Sybill Trelawney sat in the small room, staring absently into a teacup, muttering to herself. Large bubble like glasses were perched atop her nose, magnifying her eyes. Shawls and scarves draped over her and heavy perfume and scented candles filled the already stuffy classroom.

"Good morning, Sybill. I wish to speak with you and I apologize for lack of pleasantries but this is highly important." She gazed at him with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she dropped the cup.

"So-something is g-going to h-h-happen!

The three shall conquer the Dark Lord

Bring him to his fate

One will wield the hearty sword

One shall fall at the open Gate

The signal for the final battle

Prosperity shall be found

It, a silent sound."

She stopped, her body shuddered jerkily then she straightened.

"Dumbledore! Care to see your future?" she beamed.

"Not now my lady, At this moment I must take my leave." She frowned.

"But you just got..." Her voice died as he swept out again.

That prophecy. He frowned, the twinkle seemed to have been extinguished for too long. That prophecy was very straight forward. The gate... Resurrection Stone. The sword of Griffindore. The three as in Harry, Fang and Fell.

Something was amiss. But everything was going to be fine. Death, yes. Sad bloodshed, but hope is found along with that and so is victory.

* * *

Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Fang scowled and Fell tilted his head in hesitancy.

"I would like to enroll you boys into Hogwarts. We will not tell anyone of your past or sudden appearance. You two can keep your names. Fang and Fell Crestfallen. As well as a cover story. You two were home schooled and your parents decided to send you two to Hogwarts for better experiences. Hogwarts is the safest place for you two." He added the last sentence, staring directly at Fang. He scowled.

" We can't-"

"Fang, He's right. We have to stay here. What's so wrong with that? We can learn more magic and shelter. Until the end of seventh year and then we're old enough to stand on our own." chirped Fell. It was the first time he had ever gone against Fang's judgement or decisions, too scared and dependent on his older twin for what to do.

Fang sighed-he seemed to be doing that a lot lately- and slowly nodded.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "I will place you two in fifth year since your magical abilities are more advanced. You're far above that year but any higher would raise suspicion. I will announce it tonight at dinner. I expect you ready by then. Oh, and I shall provide you with your school supplies."

He nodded at them both and left.

"He's... odd. He just looks real odd. I mean, did you see his robes. They were so bright." Fell commented.

* * *

Fang glared darkly at the few stares he was receiving as more and more students poured in to eat. Most seemed surprised by the lack of food and glanced up questioningly before sitting down and watching Dumbledore intently. The head table was already seated with all the professors, which the twins had already been introduced to. Professor Snape, Mcgonagall, Flitwick,, Sprout, Babbling(Ancient Runes), Sinistra (Astronomy), Remus, Sirius and Hagrid. A few other teachers were there that he didn't bother to remember them as he wouldn't be taking their classes.

**(Sadly, Umbridge isn't here. Sorry for those of you who wanted her. This story has twists and she can't be there for them to work)**

The four houses of Hogwarts filled in completely, sitting and talking in hushed whispers. Dumbledore spoke and all grew quiet.

"Welcome to another dinner. I know that I don't usually make announcements in the middle of the year since there is normally no need for such. But I would like to introduce two new students. They are very advanced in their studies and will be entering fifth year at the ages of thirteen,"

A few people glanced at Fang and Fell in amazement.

" they were home schooled before hand and will be joining us now. I know you all are hungry but if you could hold on a second more for the introduction and sorting."

"Crestfallen, Fell."

Fell stepped forward, sitting on the stool as Dumbledore plopped the sorting hat atop his head. Fang could feel the anxiety and nerves coming off of him in waves.

A brief moment of silence and...

"GRIFFINDORE!"

The Griffindore table cheered, some jeering at getting the smartest ones in their house instead of the others. He watched Fell sit down on the farthest end of the table, bowing his head at the stares and fiddling with his robes.

"Crestfallen, Fang." He slouched over to the stool and sat down an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Your mind sounds so Slytherin." A voice in his head jeered. He mentally scowled.

"I want Griffindore, to be with my brother." He said firmly.

"Well then it better be..."

"Griffindore." Again the Griffindore table cheered at the two new arrivals but smiles disappeared and shouts quieted as both brothers sat farthest from everyone. One scowling at the others staring and the other shading his face with is fringe, honey blonde curls on the shy one bouncing as he moved.

"I'm not going to deprive you of your meal any longer. Eat up!"

* * *

"What's wrong with them?" Ron asked, mouth full of food. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ron! That's disgusting, eat with your mouth closed." she scolded. Harry rolled his eyes at his two best friends.

" I don't know. Maybe their just not used to so many people, since their home schooled and all." she said.

The two boys nodded , not really paying attention as the devoured their food. Harry glanced back over at the new students and frowned. The one without the curls, Fang, was attempting to talk the other twin, Fell, into eating. He watched as Fell shook his head and put his head down on the table, arms cradling his head. Harry frowned before shrugging, forking more food into his mouth.

Dessert and dinner ended shortly after that. Everyone, now full, heading to their common rooms and dormitories for relaxation and bed.

Harry's thoughts were consumed by his dreams of the corridor. That same dark corridor every night. It was the same every time, ending with him so close to the door at the end but never able to open it. He sighed heavily and pushed those thoughts away. It was nothing to worry himself over at the moment.

Hermione glanced at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.

He shook himself from his stupor to smile at her. "I'm fine."

As soon as his head hit the pillow that he fell asleep, for once, no dreams.

* * *

Harry groaned and rolled over, kicking off the covers and sliding off of the poster bed, pushing away the curtains. The others were still just barley getting up, the first day of school sluggish as usual. He trotted into the shower, ignoring the tired angry protests of him being first. He rolled his shoulders, satisfied with the low cracks of his neck and back, as the warm water gushed from the pipe. He finished quickly, dressing in his school robes over his casual clothes as always.

The steam fogged the glass as he checked his appearance briefly, refusing to even attempt to tame his wild hair. Ron brushed by him with a mumbled greeting as he took a shower next. Harry waited patiently as his red headed friend joined him down for Breakfast, Hermione a;ready waiting down in the common room.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning, 'Mione."

They rest of the way was uneasily silent, Ron grumpy from lack of sleep and waking up early and Harry just feeling anti-social. By the time they reached the Great Hall, Ron was already devouring his food, few students who had already arrived wrinkling their noses when they passed as he shoveled hungrily. The Great Hall was slowly filling with students, hardly getting noisy as when some entered, more left to prepare for their classes. He noticed the new twins enter silently, once again, sitting the farthest from everyone else and picking lightly at their food.

Ron glanced briefly his way and followed his line of sight. He narrowed his eyes as if scrutinizing them before chuckling to himself. Harry and Hermione looked at him oddly.

He shrugged. "He looks like a girl, that one." He pointed. It was true. It was easy enough to tell them apart. Fang's hair was straight and Fell's curled naturally with honey blonde ends. Fang had a more male, sturdier build. Fell had a slight curve at his waist that at first glance would have made you think of a girl. Fell was also smaller, more petite, thin and somewhat fragile looking.

"Ron! It's rude to point." Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes, scowling at her before once again occupying himself with his food.

Hermione sighed, a determined glint in her eyes.

"They look lonely, don't you think?" she suddenly asked. Ron shrugged, The lack of responce resulted in a light punch in the arm.

"Ow!"

"I think we should go say Hi. Make friends." she said. Without waiting for an answer, she dragged them down the table and sat down in the empty seats surrounding the two boys. Fang's eyes flickered up briefly and Fell seemed nervous.

"Hello. My name's Hermione Granger. These are my friend's Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, but I'm sure you already know him." Hermione said brightly, a kind smile on her face.

Fang scowled at her as if she personally insulted him and Fell just looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else.

"You looked really lonely over here so we decided-" she was cut off as his glare intensified and he stood up abruptly, dragging his brother behind him and out.

"What's his problem?"

* * *

The only sound was of bubbling cauldrons and hissing as igredients were poured and dropped into potions. The classroom was almost pitch black, desks lining up in rows across, Griffindors on one side, Slytherin's the other. Their first class of the moring was double potions. An entire hour and a half stuck with Professor Severus Snape. He glared darkly at some Griffindore's potions, some turning snot green and others pure black when it should be turning lilac.

They were SUPPOSED to be making a Blissful potion, one that puts you at ease and relives all stress and uptight behavior.

Harry stared uneasily at his cauldron, instead of the intended lilac color with a mint scent, it was a lumpy grey, far from lilac. Ron's was blue, bubbling angrily. Hermione's was a darker shade, close to lilac but not quite so. During this, Snape swept by, sneering at them and others and praising the Slytherins. Ron scowled at this, mumbling inappropriate nonsense about him.

But what threw the whole class off and surprised them was when he stopped at the twin's potions. Everyone else's potion was either far from well and not there enough, except for the two younger Griffindores'. The simmering cauldrons were both a soft lilac, golden wisps escaping into air and the smell of mint leaves, easing everyone into s calm state.

Snape didn't even seem able to scowl as he stared at the perfect potion worth of his own making. A moment of silence went by before he set his usual sneer and continued without a word. Fang nor Fell seemed particularly smug. They showed no emotion at it whatsoever. By the end of class, Snape had no choice but to award them perfect marks, docking a few points for no reason other than his anger for Griffindores being better than his Slytherins.

The class left shell shocked and confused, watching as the two mysterious boys left to their next class.

* * *

"Well they did have to be quite smart to skip _two whole_ years didn't they?" Hermione said as they worked. McGonagall set them to work on turning a goblet into a teddy bear, Hermione having completed it multiple times now and Harry, once. Ron brandished his wand over the goblet in frustration before giving up completely.

"But if they're home schooled they couldn't possibly be _that_ smart."

Hermione huffed. "They probably applied themselves, unlike you."

Harry rolled his eyes, a smile touching his lips. He teased, "That would mean trying harder than you and I didn't think that was even possible."

Hermione scoffed. She seemed royally miffed at the thought of someone actually smarter than her and turned her back to them as she bristled. The other two, yet again, secluded themselves to the farthest of the room where Draco Malfoy was eyeing them. She watched as the platinum blonde Slytherin sauntered over to them, a sneer on his face.

Harry followed her gaze and nudged Ron and inclined his head. They were too far away to hear the conversation but Malfoy looked angered and the other two watched him warily. Fell turned away from them and Fang glowered at Malfoy. Malfoy huffed, storming away just as class was dismissed.

The rest of the day seemed completely uneventful.

Up until Dinner, that is.

Everything seems to happen at dinner, Harry couldn't help but think as students were escorted to their dormitories by prefects, Harry and Ron among them, and teachers crowding around the glowing figure.

* * *

The trio made their way to the Great Hall, Hermione still fuming about someone outmatching her intelligence. Ron had tried to console her, but that only ended in him cowering under her heated glare. Harry followed alongside them, amused by her rant and obvious dramatic anger. The Griffindore table was almost full compared to the still, nearly empty, other house tables. It wasn't until everyone was half way through the main meal, did it happen.

It started with a pained cry and a loud thump as Fell Crestfallen tumbled out of his seat and onto the ground, crying out and curling into a fatal position. A few Slytherin's sneered at him while other students stared in confusion. Fang was immediately at his brother's side, displaying the first emotion anyone's seen, and shaking him worriedly. Madam Pomfrey and Mcgonagall came down as well while Dumbledore shushed the Hall.

Then, another shrill cry, though this time, echoed throughout the Great Hall, shocking everyone into complete silence. Fell's eyes had changed color, switching to a pure gold, flecked with amber. His body shuddered before standing up. His face was emotionless and his movements were flawless and somewhat jerky. His body radiated pure white, as if his body was encased in white flames, blinding at first sight. Fang reared back in surprise.

Harry stared in confusion and amazement as Fell's body walked over. The other teacher's were now standing, gazing at the display in shock. Hermione gasped behind him and Ron stared, wide eyed. Dumbledore stood, his powerful voice commanding. A tone that no one had ever heard before, or ever wishes to hear again.

"Prefects, escort the students to their dormitories. Dinner will await you there."

Everyone moved immediately, without the slightest hesitation. All the while , Fells' body continued to move, seemingly on its own.

* * *

Fang refused to leave without the others, no one stopped him, all attention focused on the still moving body. The white aura seemed to intensify slightly as he moved farther and farther. Remus and Sirius had their wands out, along with a few others.

Fang's heart raced like race horses. He swallowed the bile building in his throat and the his clammy hands as he watched the robotic movements of his brother. Nothing good came from being here and at that moment he wanted to rage and scream, yell and destroy. He watched with shocked worry as Fell continued, stopping briefly at the open doors.

"He is a key. His powers were just activated." came Dumbledore's voice. He hadn't noticed them following behind his brother or that his legs were automatically following.

"Key to what?" Sirius asked in a rush, other similar questions shouting from the others. Dumbledore briefly glanced at Fang with a kind and gentle smile before slipping back into the serious and somewhat relieved look.

" None of you are aware of this. I think it is about time I tell you, though I thought this was Harry's destiny, as the prophecy foretold and my ignorant plan. Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, if you will, created seven horcruxes."

Collective gasps and disgusted noises were voiced as the turned a corner, Fells' glowing figure still visible in the lead, not once stopping. Fang suddenly felt sick to his stomach, If he had eaten anything at dinner, he was sure he would be vomiting. The tough of that- that- that man- no, monster, could rip his soul into seven pieces was horrific. He suddenly wanted to crawl somewhere, maybe under a rock, with his brother and hide forever. He listened intently, wondering how this had anything to do with Fell's condition.

"The prophecy stated that Voldemort would mark one as his equal and neither shall live while the other survives. My plan was that Harry's journey was to find and destroy all the horcruxes and my hope and belief that he would survive and defeat Voldemort. But a new prophecy has come to light that included Fell and Fang Crestfallen."

Fang felt eyes burning into his back that he ignored.

Dumbledore continued before anyone could interrupt. " "

The three shall conquer the Dark Lord

Bring him to his fate

One will wield the hearty sword

One shall fall at the open Gate

The signal for the final battle

Prosperity shall be found

It, a silent sound."" he repeated the prophecy and all was silent other than their echoed footsteps.

Fang's heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. He stopped walking, his heart skipping multiple beats and his lungs burning for air. One of them was going to die? He ignored the stinging in his eyes or the fear building in his chest, focusing on letting out steadied breaths. No, he hadn't cried for years. Fell hadn't really either. The both stayed strong, Fell's barriers having broken once or twice and weeping both their sorrows.

He, again, ignored the sympathetic glances and stares, though Snape only scowled. He feigned not caring and continued walking.

"Fell and Fang were given the cover story of home school students when actually they have lived on their own most of their lives. They'd shown up on a Death Eater scene and found by Remus and Sirius, and brought here. The posses great powers I can only begin to marvel at. Powers greater than even I." He stopped shortly, sighing before continuing again.

"What is happening to young Fell at this time is merely one of his powers. A Horcrux Seeker. The last recorded able of such was Merlin himself."

The teachers stared.

Fell suddenly stopped in an empty corridor, standing in front of bare wall.

"There's nothing-" Mcgonagall was cut short as a door appeared. Brown carvings fading into existence and curling into designs,solidifying into a old wood door. The door opened on its own, Fell's light intensified as he stepped through, other's in tow. The Room of Requirement was large, piles as tall as the high ceiling with junk. Old textbooks, broken spinners and other objects.

Most of the teachers stared in bemusement while Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore continued. Obviously they already knew of this place. Fell stopped suddenly, plucking something silver off one of the piles and the glow flashed, blinding them briefly before dimming, nothing more than a thin outline of white around him. In his hands was a tiara. A silver diadem. Thin spindling silver vines intertwined together, forming patterns and designs along the head piece.

Fell abruptly screamed, a powerful cry of pain as the crown shook in his hands, glowing red with heat as it melted in his hands, burning. The ash blew away, evaporating like a forgotten memory. Fell's body shuddered, dropping like a weightless stone, the light gone and gold eyes faded. Fang was the first to zip over, teleporting to his brother's side in an instant.

Fell's eyes were slits as his eyelids weighed down.

"Fang? I-I know w-where another o-one is. Hu-hufflepuff cup i-in the Lestrange v-v-vault in Gr-ing-ots."

He barley heard Dumbledore say he was leaving to retrieve the other horcrux. Refusing to leave his, now asleep, brother's side until he was threatened to be body binded and floated to Griffindore tower. The others left, Fell in Sirius's arms, except for Remus, who escorted him to the tower.

Remus grasped his shoulders in a comforting gesture as they stood outside of the Griffindore portrait hole.

"Don't worry. He's fine. Forget about that prophecy. Its no concern of you now. You'r both going to be fine."

It was a lie, he knew. They weren't going to be okay and worried look was fake. Fang and Fell were merely pawns in a large game that was slowly spinning out of their control. Never had anyone cared of or for them. They were nothing. Simply shadows roaming for a an anchor to reality and life. But he couldn't stop his heart from savoring the comfort from ts deprivation of such affections. Fell and him have been neglected for so long, affection was foreign. A simple hug could easily be misjudged as a firm hold to be restrained and then beaten senseless.

He lay awake that night, having not eaten and walking straight through the stares and glances as others finishes dessert in the common room. He lay in bed, alone, staring up at the canopy, his heart aching in a way he had hoped in wouldn't for as long he lived.

* * *

The next morning was full of sneers, questioning glances and stares. Feeling specifically irritated, he barked at anyone staring and gave a heated glare worthy of Snape to any sneers or jeers sent his way, silencing Slytherins and other houses alike. He had been denied access on visiting Fell earlier and was on the verge of killing someone unlucky soul. That Granger girl along with Potter and Weasley had approached asking if He and his brother were okay. He's scowled and told them to mind their own business and to stop snooping.

He dragged himself out of his seat at lunch, having eaten a sandwich and some pumpkin juice (Which he found very distasteful). His books seemed even heavier in his satchel and his legs felt like lead. It was as if half of him had been ripped away and denied return. Fang sat down without a thought in very front of the room, ignoring the three who saw down directly behind him. That annoying trio. His heart begged for the kindness but his mind and body forced it away, long ago locking way his heart's intentions.

Professor Black and Lupin were sitting at the front, talking and laughing while the Defense Against The Dark Arts class filled with Griffindores and Slytherins. He ignored the intense glare radiating off of Malfoy. The annoying git had come seeking some kind of alliance which he had darkly declined, Malfoy, being the rich pony that he was, took into some personal offence, snapping at him for denying him of his wishes and insulting him and his brother. Fang had almost killed him but refrained, in to desire for attention and refusing to do so unless of some form of self defense.

Everyone quieted as Professor Lupin raised a hand for silence. Apparently, this was the best class there was and everyone enjoyed it as everyone obeyed without hesitation and waited in tense excitement for the lesson.

Professor Lupin, he noticed, was the more bookworm type, explaining things with deep interest and thoroughly. Professor Black was more carefree and lenient, smiling and cracking jokes. They were obviously the best of friends, as they jokingly played around, making the class laugh and teaching at the same time.

"Does anyone know what a _Prospiceres Speculum_ is?" asked Lupin.

Granger's hand shot up immediately along with Malfoy, Weasley and few other Griffindores.

"Mr. Weasley, if you will."

"It's Latin for Viewing Mirror, sir. It is a mirror that looks into your fears and projects them." he said nervously.

Few murmurs and looks of surprise were sent at the slightly blushing red head.

"Correct." Sirius praised. "The _Prospiceres Speculum_ is a very dark artifact. The spell to change into into a happy memory is _Recéde Incantamenta. _Repeat after me, _Recéde Incantamenta." _The class repeated obediently. While Sirius dove more into the facts about the mirror, Remus pulled out a very large oval object rapped in a blue satin cloth along with a stand. He set it down.

"Now," he began. "Each of you will take a turn changing the bad memory into a good one. I'll go by seats down the rows."

He pointed to a Slytherin boy who sauntered over. Lupin pulled off the satin cover revealing a mirror of clear glass. Around it was a black hold, black mist puffing off of it and evaporating into the air. A few collective gaps echoed around the room. The mirror's stainless surface rippled like water swirling into an image. The same boy who stood up was viewed in the mirror, a few years younger. A man, an older looking version of him, probably his father, raised a fist.

"The Dark Lord will save us all! Muggles, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. the lot of em'! They'll all go down with us on top! Don't ever question The Dark Lord's plans!" With that, the man struck. A fist slamming into the younger boy.

"_Recéde Incantamenta." _The Slytherin boy said, a waver in his voice. Everyone sat in shocked silence for a moment before it moved on. More horrible nightmares. Some ridiculous actually, Fang thought. Few about a pet dieing, or a family member dieing. Others about seeing a terrible creature and nearly getting attacked and a couple more Slytherin's being pressured into joining the Dark side.

At last it was his turn. But at that moment, his brother rushed into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late Professor. Madam Pomfrey held me a little longer than expected."

Sirius waved off the comment. "It's alright. Your next. Your brother's up before you. Have someone next to you explain."

Fang's eyes roamed all over Fell. No pain or scars or any signs of harm.

Once done with his check, he moved forward. Fang suddenly felt reluctant. Actually, he had felt that at the beginning. What if it reveled a memory from their time on the streets or a torture session with Death Eaters? It most certainly would. Remus and Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines because they made a move to tell him to stop. No. Fang wouldn't show weakness. He;d take the memory like a man and anyone who dared ask would face him and have any questions turned down.

He stepped forward, heart pounding and bile building in his throat that he quickly swallowed. The mirror shimmered and his face showed up, gaunt and pale. He was comforting a trembling Fell who looked almost dead in his arms.

"We're going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen. We're gonna make it out of this one like we always do." his mirror self assured. Mirror Fell trembled.

"It's not like those times. They've got us good. We're going to die. It feels so confined and I can't breath. I want it all to just end now." Mirror Fang held him closer.

"_Recéde Incantamenta." _He said firmly, ignoring the stares boring into his back. Even Lupin and Black were staring at him and Fell now.

Fell stood up nervously, and shakily walked forward. The mirror's surface again rippled and revealed Mirror Fell tied in a chair and a man in black robes circled around him.

"Your brotha' not here ta' save ya' now." The man cackled hoarsely. Mirror Fell shivered but held his head up stubbornly. The real Fell started shaking, eyes wide.

"_Re-Rece-ced-_" He stumbled with the words, his voice quaking.

"Where is tha' key, boy! Tha' s'ord!" The man suddenly barked.

"I don't know! I don't know what your talking about!" Mirror Fell cried out as the man yanked on a fistful of his hair. The man ripped off the bindings and pulled Mirror Fell up by the upper arm. He pulled out his wand and a glinting silver knife from his pocket. A few girls screamed quietly others stared in horror. Fang stared in shock and horror. When had this happened? Whenever Fell was taken seperatly for interrogation he would refuse to talk about what happened, coming back battered and bloodied.

"_Rec-ced-ced-de-" _ He continued to stumble, trembling. Remus and Sirius stared at the viewing mirror with surprise then their faces darkened. Everyone seemed to be frozen in fear.

The man took the knife and held it to Fell's throat, a thin bead of blood dripping down its length. He took his wand and pointed it at Mirror Fell.

"_Crucio."_ The simple word was all it took. Mirror Fell screamed and withered, the more he moved the deeper the knife cut. That was why, they both wore long sleeves and kept their bodies hidden, to hide the marks.

At the sight of blood and the echo of the scream, that's when the two professors jumped out of their stupor.

"_Recéde Incantamenta." _Remus barked, his face blank. Fell was shaking now, hugging himself. Then he darted like a startled blue jay. He bolted, running out of the room with a quick Fang right behind him. Fang's heart raced and his thoughts circled only Fell. His brother, the one who almost never cried and but was still fragile in more ways than not had been wounded farther than Fang had. All those times he had disappeared from the holding cell and brought back looking sicker and sicker. Those days when he would refuse to speak and simply sit their, broken and beaten.

Fell raced away, turning down a corner and into an empty classroom. Fang followed and the sight he saw shattered his heart. Strong Fell was on the floor, on his hands and knees, sobbing quietly, tears cascading down his face, making those green eyes glisten with dull light Fang collapsed next to him, hugging him and forcing his own desperate cries down. Fell's cries quieted as the sound of rushing feet was heard outside the door and the door being opened. Remus and Sirius came towards them.

They both dropped down in front of them with worried, concerned looks.

"Are you two alright?" was Remus's worried voice and a hand on Fang's shoulder. He shrugged it off. This... it was all too much.

"No! Leave me alone! Leave US alone! It all started when you both brought us hear! Why didn't you leave us like I said? We'd be better off dead! It's all too much for the both of us! Life, Dumbledore, Voldemort, everybody, can just go die!" He yelled.

"That isn't true! Both of you may feel obligated to shut yourselves away and cut everyone off who wants to help you but there ARE people who care! You just haven't realized it yet." said Remus desperately, his shoulder grip tightening.

Fell pulled away from Fang.

"No!" he said, surprising Fang, having never raised his voice. "We've been alone for years! No one cared! No one even batted an eye! We were tortured for months! I struggled to survive but stayed strong for Fang so I wouldn't be a burden! He had his own hardships to! S-so don't go m-making-" He trembled, lower lip quivering. Remus stopped and surprised both Fang and Fell by pulling the younger boy into his arms, embracing him while he broke into tears. Fang was about to protest heatedly when strong arms embraced him from behind.

"It's not good keeping emotions bottled up inside because eventually, you break. And it makes it even worse." said Sirius. Fang's resolve broke and he cried. Years and years worth of anguish and pain. He didn't know how long they sat there, crying and pouring out his heart but he soon found himself lulled by the steady beat of Sirius's heartbeat and his eyes slipped closed, for once, feeling safe.

* * *

He snuggled deeper into the warm blankets that surrounded him, almost forcing him back to sleep when he felt another warmer thing next to him. Blinking his eyes open groggily, he took in his surroundings. Red and gold, peach and white along with other colors in a spacious bedroom in a large soft cloud like bed. Fang remembered last night and secretly smiled, for the first time in years, a genuine secret smile into his pillow. Fell was cuddled up next to him, curled up like a cat with his head under Fang's chin and Fang's body curled around him protectively.

Fell's honey curls tickled Fang's nose and chin and he covered a sneeze. He rolled over with a groan of discontent, wishing to go back to sleep. Fang sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and standing up. He padded along the soft carpet towards the door, peeking down the hall in the doorway. To the right was nothing but a wall and to the left was a hallway leading to a living room. He stepped in hesitantly and jumped out of his skin with a startled yelp when someone's breath curled around his year.

Fell shushed him, tiptoeing ahead of him and peeking over the next corner.

"Nice to see you two awake." Sirius's layed back voice fluttered from the living room and Fell disappeared around the corner with Fang behind him. Remus was sitting on a brown three cushioned sofa with a cup of steaming tea in one hand and a book in the other. He smiled warmly at them.

Fang couldn't help but feel taken aback by the genuine smile and the kindness behind it. It was all so foreign.

Sirius was leaning against the counter leading into a small kitchen with a table and a small bottle of Firewhisky in his hands.

"I could have sworn you were dead when you guys were sleeping. I had to refrain from shaking you violently when I didn't notice you breathing." he joked. Fell blushed and Sirius chuckled good naturedly. Remus beckoned them over and the twins sat down hesitantly. Sirius plopped down on their other side.

"As your teachers, you can confide in us, alright?" said Remus, his voice gentle.

Fang felt his face heat up slightly as last night's memories resurfaced.

"We were always alone. Ever since that night our parents died." Fell's hushed voice whispered. He was sitting in between Remus and Fang, head bowed, staring at the floor through thick eyelashes on half lidded eyes.

He fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "Those Death Eaters just set it on fire and they were laughing. _Laughing_ as if it was some fireworks display. Fang and I managed to get out but mom and dad didn't. We watched it burn. We thought it was over and tried to get as far as possible, but they were too quick." He paused, taking a shaky breath.

"They took us somewhere dark. They would separate us sometimes and torture us for information that we just didn't have. They-they..." he trailed off, taking a few breaths before pressing forward again.

"They said they knew how to break me and that they wouldn't do it unless I told them what they wanted to know. I didn't know what they were doing to Fang at the time but I heard screaming. I told them I didn;t know what sword they were talking about or what gate. They said something about some prophecy. And- then-and then... they... they used all these horrible spells, worse than the Unforgivables, on me. I-I get nightmares sometimes. I can't ever stop them. It hurt so much!" he said, finally bursting into heated tears. Remus acted before Fang could, pulling his little twin into his side and holding him close, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

He felt his own eye burn at those memories. It felt like he was reliving each cut, bruise and beating. Every tortured scream and pained wail. He'd never felt his emotions this charged before. He felt so vulnerable as his own tears fell. This place was making a mess of him but for now, he didn't care, basking in the feel of being cared for as strong arms pulled him close.

He buried his face into Sirius' jacket, forgetting everything of his pain and past or that Sirius and Remus were practically strangers. His heart yearned affection and was finally being granted its desires.

Fell's sobs soon subsided into small hiccups. He curled into Remus' lap, like a kicked puppy, and burrowed into the warm fabric of his shirt.

"Why do you two care so much? Aren't we just students?"

That question made Remus and Sirius pause. The pad of Sirius' thumb brushed a stray tear away before answering.

"When I first saw you two I couldn't help but fell a connection. I didn't know what it was and I didn't think much of it. You two were hurt kids in the middle of a raging war and my first thought was to get you two somewhere safe. The Death Eaters meant nothing and getting any survivors out was a first priority. And then I heard that prophecy and though 'Damn, children can't have peace these days' and I kinda saw it as my mission to make sure you and my godson, Harry, survived this. That we were all going to make it out of this.

"And when you found that horcrux I knew we were going to stop Voldemort, without a doubt but two of you were going to die, says the prophecy. We care, not cause you're going to save our lives, but because you're only kids who've had it tougher than most, tougher than anyone here."

"Prophecy's aren't always straight forward. You three are too strong to get killed." said Remus.

Fang's heart soared. Someone cared! Someone actually cared! His heart and mind repeated the mantra over and over again and he finally let go. He let everything go and hugged Sirius, his cries renewing, but not cries of anguish, but cries of joy. Fang hugged Sirius, his arms encircling around his neck.

Fell looked over at his brother, the one who always protected him and never showed any emotion. He saw him break down for the first time. Twice now! A contented, shy smile touched his lips and snuggled into Remus, for once, letting go as well.

A low growl rumbled from Fang's stomach. Sirius smirked.

"Is there a feral animal in there?" he asked playfully, prodding his belly. Fang bit his lip, stopping the chuckles that so desperately wanted to escape. His endurance was pretty low. He hadn't been tickled in a long while.

But the prodding didn't stop, moving to feather light touches along his ribs and tummy.

One giggle.

That surprised even him. When was the last time he giggled? No. laughed. He didn't _giggle_.

Another one.

He struggled, squirming away from the wandering fingers and scooting over to Remus. Sirius growled, like a dog, and stalked over to the other end of the couch, closer to Fang. Fang determinedly fought his smile. He didn't smile for others. Only Fell could make him smile. Only Fell _giggled _and only Fell poured his heart out completely.

He wasn't soft Fell. He was tough Fang.

Well, that it until Sirius unsuspectingly lunged.

He shrieked in surprise, though he viciously denied in later, and instinctively dived to the side, shooting out of arms reach. The same couldn't be said for Fell and Remus. All three toppled off of the couch in a pile of limbs, laughing. Forgetting about Fang, Sirius attacked Fell, sending the younger into fits of sweet, childish giggles. Fang scoffed. _That_, was a _giggle_. He sounded absolutely nothing like that.

Well, that was until he felt the gentle caresses to his sides.

He bit his lip, crossing his arms over his chest and forcing himself to go rigid. Then the fingers dragged over his thighs.

A _giggle. _

That damned sound.

His defenses crumbled as he succumbed to helpless laughter, a laugh that hadn't possessed him in years. He tipped back, falling back in the arms of Remus, lying across his lap as he was attacked mercilessly.

The four of them stayed like that for a few more moments before Fell's stomach growled.

"Well, it's about time for breakfast. Come on, I'm starving." said Sirius happily, practically _skipping_ into the kitchen.

They trailed behind, wayyy more manly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're always hungry."

Breakfast consisted of bacon, toast, eggs, ham, orange juice, pumpkin juice and sliced fruits. Fell hesitated before taking a bite. The flavor burst in his mouth and he soon found himself inhaling the food, basking in the wafting aroma of the delicious food. He hadn't eaten a full meal in forever.

* * *

"What was that all about?"

"That was horrible!"

"They had a brutal past!"

"Maybe that's why they're so weird."

Harry, Hermione and Ron were among the many whispering about the incident in DADA class, the news from students there spread quickly like a wildfire. Though, they weren't criticizing, more like thinking.

"That looked like Avery." Ron muttered.

"The Death Eater? How do you know his name?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "My dad works for the ministry remember? I saw him in the paper once and dad was talking about him. Avery said he was under the imperius curse to get out of Azkaban."

"Never mind the Death Eater! They were tortured for who knows how long and managed to escape. That's horrible, no wonder they're so quiet and withdrawn. They're probably scared stiff." Hermione worried anxiously.

Harry and Ron nodded absently.

"I wouldn't be able to take any torture without going stark raving mad." Ron admitted.

"They're very brave." said Harry. "We should go talk to them when we see them again."

Hermione nodded sadly. "Who knows where they went when they an off. I hope Remus and Sirius found them alright."

* * *

Fell had fallen back asleep after breakfast, curled up in the arm of the couch, chest rising and falling with each quiet breath. Fang sat be his legs listening to Remus and Sirius talk. Sirius suddenly jolted with a yelp of surprise. Fell jolted awake.

Remus sent Sirius a disapproving glance.

"Didn't you two say you were animagi? I just remembered."

Fang nodded, recalling the memory silently. The twins transformed, two big black dogs taking their place. Sirius' animagus form looked like a thick German Shepard the size of two Great Danes. Fang looked like a full grown German Shepard with sleeker black fur. Fell was even smaller than Fang, ribs and hip bones pointing out jaggedly. Sirius transformed as well and bowed down in a downward dog position, barking challengingly. Fang, uncertainly, lowered himself too, ears cocked questioningly.

Sirius pounced, the two barking, yelping and nipping playfully, any negative feelings gone as animal instincts took over their bodies. They were no longer Fang and Sirius but Fang and Padfoot, two dogs. They both still had enough human sense to change back if they wanted, but for now, all minds were dog. Fell sat back on his haunches, head cocked to the side curiously. Fang pounce on him, nipping his ears playfully, the younger pup yelped in surprise and fear, backing away. Fang stared in confusion.

He didn't want to play? Well he'll show him.

Sirius, obviously more use to keeping in touch with his human side, growled lowly, a silent warning not to do it again. Still a dog, Fang bowed respectively to the older male. Padfoot strutted over to the youngest pup in a way that said, "Let ME show you how to make a friend."

Fell bowed his head, rolling over and exposing his throat in an act of submission. Padfoot nuzzled his face, licking his muzzle.

Remus stared in amusement at the whole thing.

Soon the room was filled with happy yips as a new round of tickling began. This time, Fell being double teamed by Fang and Padfoot. Then it was Fang being attacked with licks and tickles.

If you looked, it was almost as if they were a family. As if they had no cares and were related and just one... big... happy... family.

A lot of people wished that were **true.**

* * *

Classes had resumed as normal and the year continued without a hitch...

Before Fell had another fit.

This time, they were told the other Horcrux was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' old home. Dumbledore had gone there immediately and destroyed a locket. Slytherin's locket to be exact. The next was said to be Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, which was out of reach. The most horrifying was the last.

Fell had predicted Harry himself was horcrux.

The news didn't seem to surprise or devastate Dumbledore. His eyes lost their twinkle and he suddenly looked solemn at the time. Then he had called them into a meeting along with Snape and McGonagall, along with Harry.

"Fell's powers can extract the piece of Voldemort's soul without hurting Harry." He nodded and Fell, who stepped forward timidly. He raised his hands hesitantly, hovering over Harry's chest. Harry nodded encouragingly. The palms of his hands pressed into his chest, a soft golden light pulsed around his hands, his face taking on pure concentration as if searching for something. When he slowly pulled his hands back, a black ball of light came with. His golden energy slowly encased the black energy before a piercing scream echoed throughout the room, shaking the walls and floors.

The ball exploded into dust, swept away. They watched, perplexed as this happened then Sirius broke into a grin.

"One step closer into killing the snake then Voldy himself. We're gonna win." he exclaimed triumphantly.

Just then, the castle quaked. Fell lost his footing and tumbled into Harry, both toppling over.

Explosions of light flashed out the window, then screams.

"It can't be- here? Now?" Minerva said in feared disbelief. Dumbledore stood up, power rolling off of him in waves of energy.

"Protect the students at all costs." He said, voice like stone.

* * *

Fell twisted away, just as a jet of green shot past.

He'd lost sight of Fang, calling his name and shooting spells at oncoming Death Eaters. He watched as another jet of green rocketed past and his heart seemed to stop. That spell hurtled past him, straight at a boy in Hogwarts robes, the body crumpling like paper, lifeless before it hit the ground. Time seemed to slow down as he stood there, watching each spell move slowly toward intended targets and people dodging in slow motion. Every sound had muddled together, explosions just distant booms.

His heart dropped like a stone at each body and each drop of blood shed as the battle raged around him.

His heart stopped and his breath caught when he saw the beast he had hoped he'd never see again.

Voldemort was strolling through the fight, striking down people at random. His snake, Nagini, slithering under his feet and snapping at dead bodies.

He looked up in a daze as the air shimmered around him. His body, moving on autopilot, stuck out his palm, just as a sword dropped into his hand and he swung, swiping off the snake's giant head in one fluid motion. Everyone froze, staring in disbelief. Voldemort gave a cry of rage, raising his wand before striking. He missed, instead hitting someone behind him, he chanced a glance and his ceased to beat forever more.

Fang.

Before he could do anything else, Voldemort toppled forward and Death Eaters began to disapparate in fear. Voldemort was dead and Harry stood over him in relief. Fell let out a broken sob, crouching by Fang's limp form. His shaking hands roamed, hands glowing faintly, as if he could revive him. A warm hands settled on his shoulder. He looked up briefly.

"Come one. Lets go inside and take a look at those injuries." said Remus sorrowfully.

Fell shook his head, eyes screwed shut. He shook Fang's shoulder. He didn't move. He shook him again.

"Fang? Fang please!" he gasped. He had ignored the pain from the beginning but everything hurt now. Blood was dripping freely down his arm and cheek.

Everything hurt. His mind, his body, his heart. He threw his head back and wailed, crying freely in front of everyone. But he paid them no heed. He gripped tightly onto his brother's body as someone tried to help him up. He shook his head wildly, cradling Fang close, despite how much bigger Fang was compared to him.

"No." he said in defeat, his grip tightening at another attempt to be forced away. Someone suddenly grabbed him, forcibly pulling him away.

"No! Stop!" he cried desperately, twisting in the firm embrace. Someone was whispering sweet nothings in his ear, he ignored them, sobbing and calling out Fang's name.

He was carried to the Hospital Wing and placed down on an empty bed. Yet he was unaware of this as he had passed out long before they had reached.

* * *

Green eyes stared lifelessly as people came and went, visiting injured or leaving after weeks of care from injuries. Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore even, had come and spoke to him but each comforting lie was ignored. Though the next visitor was a complete surprise. Harry, Hermione and Ron had come, all three looking sympathetic. He turned away from them, staring at the wall in favor.

"I know what it's like you know? I lost a brother during the fight as well." He assumed was Ron. He knew Harry's voice and Hermione was certainly more feminine than that. "I didn't know your brother but I'm sure he wouldn't want you wasting away." He winced at Harry's words, fresh tears forming. Each thought of him pierced his heart, tearing away at him from the inside. Fell buried his face into the blanket, curling in on himself. Back to his sweet darkness, but the blankets were pulled away.

He ignored them again.

"We've been visiting everyone who was hurt. You're the only one who doesn't accept any company." said Hermione, her voice laced with worry. "If you would let us, we would really like to be your friends."

His shoulders shook with held back sobs.

"Please? We can't bring him back. No one can. But he is still with you and you can't spend the rest of your life moping about someone who's gone."

"What life?" He spoke for the first time in months. "I d-don't have one."

A gentle, hesitant hand, stroked his hair. He flinched back violently. The hand paused before continuing, working into the tangles, the soft hair curling around the fingers. His body relaxed under the gentle ministrations. Fell suddenly felt very tired. He'd refused sleep and food for days and it was now taking its toll. He slipped further and further under the gentle touches, for once since his brother's death, happy.

* * *

Hermione continued to run her skilled fingers through the younger boy's hair. She stared at his peaceful, pale face, noting the dark circle's under his eyes and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I hate this!" she suddenly blurted. She instantly quieted when Fell stirred. She soothed his hair further and he stilled. Harry and Ron stared at her in surprise.

"Voldemort's gone and yet so many people are still suffering. Yes, Hogwarts and everywhere else is being rebuilt but a lot of people still died and others have to live with other things forever." she whispered, eyes glistening. Ron enveloped her in a hug, placing a kiss to her temple.

"People die all the time. It'll be hard, yeah, but everyone will eventually let go." Harry said quietly. He glanced at the sleeping boy.

"Everything's going to be a lot better."

* * *

**End! Yay! There will be a sequel. Yes, No Freakin' Lie! LOL. Anyway. I will tell you what happens in the sequel.**

**WARNINGNG!**

**Fang comes back to life. But so does Fred, James and Lily in... (drum roll please) " Return of the Dead"**

**Mainly pure fluff an family. I was thinking it could be a series where like the twins, once reunited and finish with he Voldemort business get sucked into a portal into another universe (another book or cartoon) where the help to defeat that book and/or cartoon's villain with no memory of the previous universe and a different back story but eventually gain back all the memories and get sent back to their own home. Back to their family somewhere completely different. (Still Earth)**

**But until then... BYE! MORE STORIES COMING SOON! REALLLLL SOON.**


End file.
